User talk:Bluerask/Archive 4
lolfurst --71.229 17:36, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Second? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Somone look at my new concept Art I uploaded. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:38, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Dont Dont dont edit my archives you nub >=O Lol You posted at a bad time I see xD! Newayz don't change font colors. Got it. I need you to check my concept art. Can I get in trouble for uploading tons of pics? o.o [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:41, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Yep. Some admin *cough* will get fed up and will go on a copyvio rampage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Can Rapta or Wiz be bribed o.o? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Jebus was a Rolling Stone I like that header so let all further conversations be under the guidance of Jebus the wanderer. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : FYI I'm eating an apple. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: I'm bored again so I'll go farm plagueborn weapons let me know if you need a hawt skin ;O [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::I need a shield to match my elemental sword, and I need a Darkwing Defender, gogogogo! 18:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I have an aegis of terror? XD! Lmao and Idk any shields that match ele swords <_<.Plus I died farming plagueborns so I raged. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 18:20, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No I need the actual gold Darkwing Defender. And I'll look for a shield I want, bee arr bee. 18:36, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, and I need a +5 energy Broadsword, if you manage to get one, I will buy it off you, kay kay? 18:38, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Can I just farm you a razajan's Fervor <_< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 18:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Back in my good ol' noob days I tried to buy one and they charged me 15K QQ So I said no! Fuck you! :o --'★ Sazzy '-- 18:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lmao I usually sell them for 15k but I farm on demand. I don't go grind farming hoping I can sell the crap I find. I take orders and get what people need for a decent price. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Fervor doesn't have the mods I want, so I need a normal Broadsword, +5 energy. I'll pay you. Kay kay? 19:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'll start farming minister Cho's <.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) longcat fine, although im not sure what you have in mind LongCat 19:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) REVIVE ANIMAL IS SIG WORTHY :D?!?!? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 19:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) How much do you cost for farmings? :P Is it per hour or wut? – ★ Sazzy ' 19:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :For golds I charge whatever I feel like. Greens are 5k regardless of marketprice because I just like greens alot :D. Lol Why what do you have in mind <.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask]] of 20:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::One eternal sword pl0x? – ★ Sazzy ' 20:08, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Mini polar bear for me kk? '~ ĐONT*SYSOP 20:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Eternal Sword is like zkey/FoW farming <.< Polar bear is wtf never veen heard of it. You guys sure make life hard -_-. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 20:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::o id like a 2 voltaic spears 1 with any/dmg req +5 nrg and 20% nchants other must be max r10 or under furious 15^50 and fortitude plzplzplzplzplzkthxty.--IM BLUE! 20:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::One broken flute please, I pay many plats. --71.229 20:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ^ That was a joke right? XD [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 23:05, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: I just realized that the title for this one would totally be the perfect thats what she said joke xD [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) = RASK UPDATE(URGENT)!!!! = I'm making tea. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 20:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Haider, i'd suggest to try to refrain from posting these things as they will get you banned again sooner or later :3 Same goes for annoying admins on their talk pages :p – ★ Sazzy ' 20:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) You can get banned for talking about tea on talk pages? D: [[user:Bluerask|'Rask]] of 20:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Depends on the admins mood tbh. You can get banned for everything tbh :P – ★ Sazzy ' 20:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Longcat says thanks, and pass me some tea please [[user:LongCat|'Long]] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 20:32, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Lol Your sigs brokededed. *Shares Tea with LongCat and Saz* Tea = God. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 20:33, 4 August 2008 (EDT) hi add me to ur guild IGN-->the blue sin.--IM BLUE! 20:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :o also pm me b4 u ivite plzplzplzplzplzkthxty.--IM BLUE! 20:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) daba deeba dadoo... [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 23:35, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Lmfao. Fianlly somone talks on my page again. Doesn't everyone know this is teh new chat spot etc. <.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 23:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) You need to sign my list of cool people, if you so desire. 13:16, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :And, take a look at this. Do you think it'll work? 13:51, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::And I think I might take out Shadow Refuge for something like Death Blossom, because between blind and 75% block, you should survive just fine. 13:52, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Needs Dwarven Stability tbh.-- The Gates Assassin 13:52, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::I was thinking of dropping Shadow Refuge for DS, actually. Good idea? 13:54, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I'd take out Dark Escape for it tbh.-- The Gates Assassin 13:57, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Well it helps with running. Tbh, Shadow Refuge isn't needed. Might as well drop that. 14:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Shadow refuge is useless with the buff to how long it lasts. He has chilblains and plague touch* so drop sneak attack or he'll pretty much be using your own build against you also. Srsly though if you want help with a build Post it on my USERPAGE so I can fuck with it there without messing up what you have on yours. That way if I'm not on or you aren't you can stop by too see what I've done to it. Razajans a bitch because you can only farm him with Damage unless you're using ranged then conditions become viable. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 22:29, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::So, drop sneak attack for Death Blossom, and drop Shadow Refuge for a better self-heal. By the way, if I ask for your opinion on a build in my userspace, you can edit it. It's my policy. 10:27, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: I'd end up wiping it though D: I get carried away srsly. I'll just copy/paste it onto my userpage ;O. Btw energy management would be poor. Idk lol I'm lazy and I already made a sin build for razajan which was a bitch. Consider another primary and I'll help out on it. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:18, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The primary is ranger. lol. Expertise=leet e-management, when combined with secksy zealous daggers. 11:26, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: Sorry. not paying much attention I have like 15-16 pages I'm watching. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:38, 6 August 2008 (EDT) = Enter my contest for z-keys and stuff = do it nao. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 02:58, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :where.. what? – ★ Sazzy ' 10:44, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: My userpage. You gots to make a working razajan build. whoever makes the best one gets 3 z-keys <.< btw uploading like 15 new concept art pics. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask]] of 10:45, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's sad when concept art looks better than the game imho QQ – ★ Sazzy ' 10:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Just wait so many kickass pics. I'm doing them all at once so it'll take like 5-7 minutes [[user:Bluerask|'Rask]] of 10:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) I FIXED MY BOT :D?!?! I can not-play cabal now. O:?!?! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 02:58, 6 August 2008 (EDT) UPDATE ON CONCEPT ART Go check out the new pictures. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 10:54, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Is sexy. 12:19, 7 August 2008 (EDT) New sig Yay! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:41, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :your rask needs to be darker imho. hurts my eyes QQ – ★ Sazzy ' 11:49, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Only for you Saz, Only for you. Lol changing it right now [[user:Bluerask|'Rask]] of 11:50, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Better? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:52, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Colors don't match. 11:55, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: Should they? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:59, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::Real men match them. 12:00, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::And women don't? I'm confused now...-- The Gates Assassin 12:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: I concur with gates. See Sazzy Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 12:05, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] imho – ★ Sazzy ' 12:19, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Smexy. 12:20, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: thnx Saz ^^ Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 12:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) <3 this sig >:O ::: Anyone can change my sig whenever. Just make sure you post it on the discussion page so I don't go wtf happened( and post the previous sig so I can change it back if need be) Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 12:24, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I personally liked it better when shadows was smaller – ★ Sazzy ' 13:09, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: theres a link on my userpage. If you don't like it change it. People are defined by their friends so why shouldn't I let my friends define my sig Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 13:11, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nah just leave it ^^ – ★ Sazzy ' 13:23, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sazzy is female and female knows what looks good. It is obvious Infidel's idea of making Shadows bigger was fail, so I second Sazzy's idea to change back. :< 13:35, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: I third that because Females have power over men with boobs and other such mystifying things Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 13:36, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Promise of bewbs will make any male surrender. 13:48, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Pimp my Ride Post suggestions for my userpage herevvvvvvvvvvvvv Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 12:28, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :less text, moar pics of ur chars – ★ Sazzy ' 14:57, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::That isn't manly. GRAAR. 14:58, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::Saz help me with it? Because yours is all leet o.o Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 14:59, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Dont helped me with it xP – ★ Sazzy ' 15:00, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Rask went to go cook kay kay. He'll be back soon I tink. 15:03, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::: Can I copy your format thingy? <.< and I'm w8ing for rice olive oil and water to boil. Making good stuff Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 15:04, 7 August 2008 (EDT) screw that xD I have no idea what I'd need to change. I'll get Dont to help somehow. I think I might be annoying him though x.x I always ask him for help D: Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 15:11, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Nah, Dont loves this stuff :3 – ★ Sazzy ' 15:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :: If you have msn add me unless you find me creepy like infidel. BlackVeran@live.com Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of]] 15:26, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::I'm not creepy >:O 15:28, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Crazy* mai baed honkey Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 15:30, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ty for fixing :D 15:30, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Np Broseph 15:37, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :v not fail 15:37, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ woops fail. 15:35, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::I fix'd for him. 15:37, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Get on msn or w/e sazzy and talk to me and infidel xD. We r talking about how america fails and such nonsense that is true. 15:38, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::: You fix-conflicted me 15:38, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Continued discussions Rawrg Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 12:28, 7 August 2008 (EDT) I downloaded Firebug MWAHAHAHAHAHA Idk what its for but it had a firefly on it o.o!<3 Rask [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 15:23, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Your signature Violates PvX:SIGN, see the reference page. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:03, 7 August 2008 (EDT) : Better?o.o 22:31, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::Though the font was at 150%, the small nature of it didn't fuck up the page? 12:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Idk. I just do what he says because he knows more than me xD! Oh and I'm **Trying to get the character thingy to work <.< 12:10, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, he's probably right. But just pointing out that spacing was the same on my screen, tbh. 12:15, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh. No point in arguing over it. Lol it doesn't bother me. I give up on the char thing. Ruri's guide makes little to no sense. 12:16, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::lulz ^^ Also, I just like to argue. 12:20, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Thats why you're always welcome on my talk page :D Its as close to trolling as we can get <.< Omg my bot pwns CABAL SUCKS 12:22, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Probably the worst game I've ever played, tbh. Then again, I haven't played much games. 12:23, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :: Its awesome XD! Because its too easy :P 12:50, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::: This movies so sad QQ Death Sentence =\ 12:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) FIXED Fixed mai bot at 4 in the morning and forgot to post it so I am now. 12:03, 8 August 2008 (EDT) NO WAI Gurren Lagnn & trigun ftw ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:59, 9 August 2008 (EDT) : Yeh dude. Be mai anime boody 19:01, 9 August 2008 (EDT) :: omg new sig. Its like Sazzy's cape? O:?!?!?! 19:37, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Super awesome Sorry but it had to be done. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bluerask/Immortal_Bomb_Squad Epic win = EPIC SONG = Handlebars. Youtube it. Flobots are AMAZING. Finally rap that respects life and women, not drugs and violence. 00:25, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeG-6bpeUkA lolwutsrap--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 01:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Yeah they kick ass too. Tbh I hate all but like 2% of rap. Country can burn in fucking hell. 01:43, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Ever heard of Meshuggah?--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 02:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Nope give me a link I'll check em out. 09:52, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qc98u-eGzlc Meshuggah.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 00:17, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Your signature Absolutely no need of making it a template. Those are needed for extremely long codes. Also, you can shorten yours like this: Rask Attack!. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :His previous sig took up over 3 lines in the edit window, so I helped him make a template. 12:24, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::I see. However that's why using a template for signature is strongly discouraged, because it musn't be changed (which in this case happened). I am protecting the template now and please use the code instead. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:40, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Why not? What is wrong with changing it? 12:55, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::whats with the text? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:36, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::The server has to change every signature on the wiki where the template was used. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:15, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::I still don't see why that is troublesome. It is just an automatic thing it does. 14:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::It strains the server. E.g. if I'd modify Frv's signature, the wiki would be down for a half day. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:28, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Sorry Dont :\ I didn't know. Infidel was just trying to help so sorry if we caused you problems. 14:45, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :No problem, it's not that huge problem, just better used only when necessary. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:57, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :: Also. I really dont want to harrass you anymore about help but are there any guides you can point my towards that can help me learn how to make a character section on my userspace? 14:59, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Nvm. I'll copy Sazzy's into notepad and Edit it from there. Sorry Saz XD 15:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Headers you couldn't possible be like more... consequent with the use of them? As the TOC shows up kind of stupid now. Not a big problem, but still. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) : You keep harrassing me about my talk page <.< 14:44, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Not really no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:05, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::: This is the second time. If you have Tips Feel free to share them but don't come here just to tell me I'm doing something wrong. Its bad for my self esteem ;o 15:51, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah if you define "keep harassing" as having visited your talk page twice then you should probably reconsider. And the reason I "keep harassing" you is because I'm telling you "Tips". The previous time I was referring to, even if a bit unclear, that constantly keeping posting on your own talk page like a madman probably would be considered trolling; and now I just said that using two equal signs make the headers the same. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:50, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: I have Dont bugging me about all that stuff tbh. What he doesn't complain about I don't mess with. I also have a reason for having different sized headers. How is posting on my own talk page trolling? I have enough people watching out for me here if you wanna be helpful stop with the negativity. I don't need it. 14:58, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::I was about to say that about the headers tbh. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:07, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks Dont. Great job of making me look like an ass. 17:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Not really, but you can take advice from users other than me.. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:07, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Take my advice. Dont listen to Dont. Take advice from nobody but him. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 17:10, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Wut...? And Dont knows everything so I have too. 18:29, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Yus! I made 2 character thingies O:. It looks wierd but I'm too lazy to put more <.๔คгк]] ςђค๏ร △| 18:16, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Rajazan Farming So I came up with another idea cuz u and me are the only people who have made Rajazan Farming build tha thave been vetted. Heres what it is: prof=e/a air=12+1+3 sha=10 ene=8+1markgoepdjinn's hastedashescapeescapeof distressrefuge/build See this for the real glimmering mark in case you odnt know what it is. What you od is run up to him, use Glimmering Mark and run away with Dash and shadow step to that gate guard guy with ebon escape. If you do that every 11 seconds (recharge + cast), you should be able to hit him for 29 damage every second 10 of 11 seconds, which is equivelant to 13 degen. That would make it faster then the R/A. Thoughts? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:09, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Go Warrior secondary imo and bring shields up etc. for more protection. Looks good though. I just don't like eles low armor. Shiroken will hit 80-90 on you. 19:19, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Cant go warrior secondary since dash is gonna be needed for breaking aggro. I was hoping that once ur health gets low enough, shroud of distress will block enough to prevent death. Actually, Feigned Neutrality/Shadow Sanctuary might be better at preventing damage then shroud of distress/shadow refuge. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Anyways, off to test it. Just capped Glimmering Mark. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT) It works and it works well. But theres something funky with his spawn. When you aproach, his group is fighting another group of outcast. Crazt stuff. Also, I dropped shroud and shadow refuge for Shadw Sanctuary and Feigned Neutrality. Also changed storm djinns to dwarven stability and upped shadow to 12. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:41, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Noice. Good job. 23:20, 10 August 2008 (EDT) Stop Creating every single section by yourself, and using a header every 2-3 comments. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:42, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Why should he. 17:33, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Trolling. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:39, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::I believe you mean excessive bumping. 17:40, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::And trolling. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:40, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Links? 17:43, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::All of http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bluerask —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:44, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Be specific, or gtfo, kthxbai. 17:49, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::He was :o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:50, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Tbh I've never heard of this guy. I got told from about 6 people that he trolls, bumps, and nobody likes him. I'm just hawt. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:51, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well Rawr, then you can just gtfo. And you too Godliest. Both of you need to gtfo for being fucktarded, kthxbai. 17:53, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::err wut? Be more specific? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:55, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I am fucktarded for telling a whoru to stop trolling because practically everyone I know doesnt like him? O ok. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:56, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I asked for a link to his "trolling", I get a link to his contribs, I say a SPECIFIC link, and neither of you can give me one. If you can't, then you are obviously lying, in which event you should gtfo and stop being fucktarded. 17:59, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You need to learn to read lol. You asked for a link, I said I never heard of him. In which case you're dumb. Sry. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:00, 12 August 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) lulz boys QQ be nice now. Srsly, you're worse than chicks on pms. 18:01, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :rawr gets pms :< --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:04, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I said "Links?", you posed a link to his contribs, I said a specific link, Godliest says it is specific and doesn't post a specific one, and neither do you, therefore neither of you have a specific link. 18:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Look through his contribs, or just talk page... and to sazzy: <3. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:03, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Actually, what you've said is pretty stupid. I start off saying stop this stuff on the talk page, and on the talk page you ask for a link. ... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:05, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Actually, you can link to a section of a talk page. So do so, or gtfo. It's the internets. We're all too lazy to read an entire page to find one setence. 18:06, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::One sentence? Are you stupid or have you just not read any of this conversation you're contributing to? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 18:08, 12 August 2008 (EDT) (Resetting indent) Just link me, or tell me the section where he "trolls" on his talk page. 18:11, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Now, I'm gonna go do something productive. When I get back, I want links or section names. 18:15, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :: It's hard to point to one specific place but see this if you really have to. Otherwise just look through his contribs quickly and notice how many of them that are actually "productive" or well add something. But yeye. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:20, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Godliest. Seriously I hear you're a nice guy so I'll keep you out of the fire but Rawr you've been bitching and complaining about redundant crap that not one fucking person on this wiki cares about. You're the fucking troll who wiped my list of cool people and put YOUR sig there. So don't come here bitching to me about bumping my own damn talkpage. As for the whole whoru thing. The only thing I hear about you is that you kiss ass to Rapta and DE. So gtfo kthnxbai oh and try not to fail on your way out. I know its hard but I'd appreciate it. 19:36, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :A) I've talked to rapta once in my life. B)I've never talked to DE in my life. C)I just c/po'd what someone told me to c/po, so lol. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:45, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::You're a genius with numbers. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:16, 13 August 2008 (EDT) I think you are all bad and should burn in nigger hell. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:47, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :I think cheese tases good. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:48, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :: I agree with ressmonkey. 19:49, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::Cheese does taste good tbh. I love cheese fondue 19:50, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Cheese and crackers. Mmmm... :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:55, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :I agree with my colleague's statements. With the exception of Readem and Rawr, every person posting in this section should probably hang themselves. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 19:56, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :: Atleast someone makes sense here.^^^ 19:57, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Then why are you posting here? 19:58, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::He doesn't count himself in that :< -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 19:59, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Rawr im pissed at you but that sig is epic. 20:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Everyone here can have piplup but mine gets deleted. /rage 20:03, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::The only person you should be pissed at is yourself. If you hadn't run into as many hard objects with your head when you were a child, you probably wouldn't be like this. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:04, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^bad joke. Brandnew. 20:07, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^bad user. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 20:08, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^bad hardcoredude. Brandnew. 20:09, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Hard objects are sexy so don't even fucking try to tell me how to get off. OK!?!? 20:05, 12 August 2008 (EDT) FYI Godliest, I fail to see how he is trolling someone there. And Grinch, I'll only hang myself after you stop being such a jew with you 10k-for-a-sig shit. 20:26, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :I actually am jewish, so I can excercise my claim to being a cheap bastard to any degree I so desire. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:44, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::He is actually jewish, so shut the fuck up. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 23:12, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Stop compensating for your small e-pen0r. Grinch can defend himself rather well imo he doesn't need a lil'bitch covering his ass for him kthnx. 00:25, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::2bans1section? --71.229 00:27, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::No u. since when did my talk become so fucking popular anyways. srsly if you are foe gtfo or troll my userpage.Talkpage is for buddiez only 00:28, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::PvX loves drama. Also, talkpage is for the community's use. --71.229 00:31, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: True and you lie. My talkpage is for non haiders. I eat u if you don't sign my list. 00:32, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Okay, but only because I get boners for validation. --71.229 00:34, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: k you are officially Validated and allowed to say w/e you want on this talk. 00:37, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ftr, i dont luv you. Ace(LVPoW) 00:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) : In that case I cannot E-date you anymore.....Slut! Change the comment proceeding your sig as you see fit. I just get bored and add random comments. 00:41, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: Thanks for fixing my talk Rapta. 02:16, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::lol drama. pz out.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:19, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::drama makes the world go round tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::Np. Also, you should stick to level 2 headers so your TOC doesn't have an aneurysm. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:11, 13 August 2008 (EDT) @ your list of things you dislike 1. FFVII > all others, FFXII being a close second (new battle system is nice). 2. WoW > Lol Guild Wars (coming from a r5, g3 who's played since original GW beta). WoW is much better managed, BALANCED, and doesnt have fail skill balancers. 3. Nobody cares about r10 ursan anyway because nobody cares about pve titles ;o 4.lern2spell Frank Sinatra before you put down one of the most influencial musicians of the 20th centiry. 5. Encyclopedia Dramatica > Uncyclopedia in every way, uncyclopedia isn't even lulzy just though i'd cleer some things up bby <3 - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 16:03, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :GW requires skill. WoW requires endless hours of stupididty to get to max level. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:05, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::I hate wow, tbh. 16:07, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: I'll have to check them out. and if I even knew how to spel his name I'd spell it wrong again because hes a fucking loser. He used women and I don't put up with that crap. Theres also shady stories about minors. I do not tolerate manipulation of women. Second FF2 on gba fucking pwns all and I'd play WoW if it wasn't so damn cartooney. Imo WoW is way too lengthy. You can't play hardcore areas and have a life at the same time (Not that I have one or anything) 16:08, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::: And Hi Sazzy thats 2 edit conflicts <.< 16:08, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::good joke ressmonkey. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:09, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Oh btw I gotta take a shower and when I get back Infidels helping me do some crap. Give me a shout back if you wanna come. (Infidel got banned for a day because he defended me from rawr and rawr cried to Fwr) 16:11, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::while i agree GW PvP takes more skill to truly be good, you've obviously never played WoW, as the PvP requires a fairly high amount of skill also. On top of that, WoW actually has GOOD, BALANCED PvE unlike the festering pile of shit that is and always has been the PvE in Guild Wars. i bought WoW for the sole reason of wanting to play PvE - ᅳʍęɢgąʈɧıçĸ ʍąŋʂţǐçᶄ 16:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::on a little side note it would probably be frv and not fwr ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:15, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::PvE WoW is so balanced the enemies just attack ''one stupidly healthy and uber-armored Palawammo'' and leave the 300 hp, 1500 armor (note, that's pathetic) HEALER and BUFFER and UBER OP NUKER completely alone. Lol, balanced. The AI is so terrible and the skills are so imbalanced (ohai peoples, RAWR ATTACK MII and leave the underarmored, instagibbed backline alone kthx ololol) you can trinity through the whole thing without it being hard (bar that bastard that lets you float in the air and then deals like 3k DPS. He's balanced properly). Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee etc. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:21, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pretty sure that's true in GW as well. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:23, 13 August 2008 (EDT) If enemies broke aggro so easily We would all be running wammo's through the game. 16:26, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Difference being is, if you don't aggro with everyone at least half a mile away, everything runs past your armored tank and smashes everything up like cake. And, you don't have a skill that reads "All enemies in X area attack you" (or something to that sense). :::::::::Another fun part is where you need at least a major snare (50%+) or a knocklock (or something close to that, such as MS). If you don't, everything will walk by as usual. However, in WoW, you don't need all that. The tank walks in, uses his Taunt, and everything is angry at him. Even if the Priest goes in first (protted up a bit so it isn't instagibbed), the tank will get all aggro. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:30, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: WoW's kinda an old game in general. It's the next everquest they'll have like 09230957286 expansions for the 2k people playing it. 16:32, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It has 9 million subscribers atm. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 16:35, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Correction: 11. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:27, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Correction: Most EQ expansions were terrible. WoW expansions have a tremendous amount of content in them. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 17:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) You're forgetting the time set. Back then that was "Tons" of content. Bottom line everyone has their own playing style some will always enjoy wow more while others will like gw. There is no middle ground on whcih one is better. Its all based on personal opinions. and I hate rawr. 18:03, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :There's no middle ground, but there's always upper ground (i.e., Diablo II/III). --'› Srs Beans ' 18:06, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Lol, this is some srs mtherfckin bsnss. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:07, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :: I think he said this is some serious motherfucking business. He doesn't speak english well though so... 18:12, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::I think the person above me doesn't know proper grammar. But do we care (Actually, I do, because I'm a GrammarAtheist, but that's besides the point)? --'› Srs Beans ' 18:14, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::This page needs the drama llama. -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 18:15, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::For your personal arousement: --'› Srs Beans ' 18:18, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Hi. How is you day going? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:18, 13 August 2008 (EDT) : Idk People started drama on my page and I'm trying to prolong it so I can archive ;O. Lol. Me and Saz are going to B/P urgoz for laughs. 18:21, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::I see. I hope that your B/P Urgoz goes well and you encounter great loot. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 18:22, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::: With me there what could go wrong? Lol! 18:24, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Bad aggro in UW makes Saz QQ 01:32, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: I aggro lotz :D 01:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) >_> I'm wating for my anime buddy to get on GW ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:46, 13 August 2008 (EDT) : Lol I logged I'll be on again in a sec on my rit. Just reviwing all the changes made recently on my watchlist :D. 22:05, 13 August 2008 (EDT) I'm back. 10:07, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :joy -.- ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:36, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Don't hate me because Rasky luffs me more. ::: Obabi. I misseded u so much mai honkey. u hilarys dood.btw working on getting my kurzick title then if yu want you can help my rit. 16:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Signature arrival rąʂᶄƴɖooƿɭɘş —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 17:47, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Kickass. 20:41, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :: K done <3 rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 20:48, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::All of grinch's sigs look the same lulz. By now you could make your own just by collecting all the ones he made 07:13, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::But the quality would still be inferior to an authentic Grinchature®. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɭuƿƿɭɘş ɱᶗƿıƿɭuƿ 07:31, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Character map tbh. ȿąɀɀƴƪɥɭᶎ ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:44, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::That ends up being ȿąɀɀƴƪɥɭᶎ on my screen... Lulz --'› Srs Beans ' 07:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Was working on one myself tbh. —şąɀɀƴƿooɧ . Kind of freaky how you picked out the same Z, as grinch didn't use that one yet :P As far as I know anyway. Also beans, that rlly gives no clue about how it show on your screen lol. 07:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Some letters are replaced with little boxes with numbers on. I think it's because we don't have some language pack stuff installed. I've been meaning to install that for like 2 years now. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:53, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Vista has some additional characters for default fonts, that might be causing the problem. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 07:55, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That would be it, I'm on XP --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:57, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::In mine or in Dont's? 08:03, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I have XP too. An ancient version, to boot. Anyhow, it looks like this, then :?ą??ƴƪɥɭ? (should show questionmarks for S, Z and the last character). --'› Srs Beans ' 08:04, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::In all the grinchesque ones --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:05, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Has vista ever caused anything but problems? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:06, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::No problems here. Maybe you're doing it wrong? 08:07, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::lolfail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:09, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::no u 08:09, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::^ v? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:15, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Someone teach me to archive or do it for me. NEW PAGE :D ILY guys :P rąʂKƴɖooƿɭɘş 15:27, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :IIRC, archiving is just moving the talk page to where you want it to go. Or copy/paste it to the new page, and wipe this page. 15:30, 15 August 2008 (EDT)